Meet Me Halfway
by XO.YumiKumiko.XO
Summary: KaiPOV: "Your telling me that Wolborg and Dranzer are in Antarctica? As humans?" Tala asked. Do they know where Antarctica is? Shit. How do we fucking know if this crap is true or not? What if this shit some stupid prank or big joke?
1. Shit Just Got Serious

**Chapter 1: Shit Just Got Serious**

**Kai POV**

There are times in the world were an ancient or wise one would tell a story and make up a whole lot of bullshit with stupid epiphany. And them kind of people are like always in the movie right, cause nobody I know ever met them kind of people who would do a flashback of the past that'll make history now. Bullshit crap.

Hn. Here I am in this fucking weirdo shop waiting for a guy or women to tell us some shit about bit-beasts and here the other 5 including Hillary are just getting excited. I mean it's been fucking 3 years and Mr Dickenson reunites us to this shit? But not only Tyson who could piss me off it's also Tala and Bryan and I don't even know why I bought the two twats.

I'm 20 years old and I'm listening to this. Unbelievable. How stupid I get for agreeing? We all know a lot about bit-beasts but what does it mean with a person who hasn't got a life that just looks into a stupid glass ball and could see anything about anyone? Waste of my mo'fucking time. And I'll answer the question, I curse a lot... Not curse, curse I mean swea - hn, you get the point.

Just as we get gestured into the back of the shop, I mean who could trust this place? Seriously? It's got a whole lot of voodoo shit and everything is wood, with a lot of dream-catchers and Aztec stuff. We all sit around the table but there's no globe and there's little lights around each corner of the room, if this has anything to do with spirits and ghost's then I'm out cause I don't want no spirit following me and ruining my life until I die.

"Ah, you all arrived." A voice from the door on the left, as I look at the corner of my eyes to see an old women, really old. Wearing a lot of layers of clothing and pieces of rings.

"Okay..." Across Hillary silently mouthes.

"You all are beybladers?" She asks.

"Hn."

"Duh?"

"You already know."

"No shit Sherlock.

"Yup."

"...Yeah?"

"Yep."

"Yes." As always Ray being the polite one.

"So when have all of you started beyblading?" Another question, she sits herself down in the main chair as I keep my distance away from the others.

"At a young age more likely to be between 3-4." Max answers, trying to calculate.

"And it's been 3 years you have been apart?" Everyone nods.

"I can sense that you all have strong bit-beasts... Strong bit-beasts choose a stronger master." Where is she getting with this?

"Do you all know that every bit-beast has a human form?" Hn, shit just got serious.

"No." Everyone answers in a unison.

"Ah, so today were going to find out." This better not be some fake stupid prank shit.

"Every bit-beast in the other world are in their bit-beast form. The only time they will be in a human form is on Earth. Any kind of bit-beast could be a girl and boy and you should never judge them by their cover. At this very moment each bit-beast is training for the pre-festival of talent, and yes they are on Earth. They will do no human training like going to the gym, they put their own body in physical situations to prepare and strengthen their skills, stamina, and concentration."

"Wah-wah, whoa! So you're telling us that our bit-beast are in human form and some where on this planet? Training? And yet they didn't show or approach there-selves to us?" Tyson interrupts but finally that brain of his, come into use.

"Yes. You could have easily met your bit-beast but not recognise or realise it." We could easily have met our own bit-beast...? Shit.

"The reason why they haven't approached you is because they do not know what you look like in the Earth world. To know if they are your bit-beast, is eye-contact and you'll feel a strong sense of power between you and that person. It'll feel electric but afterwards you would feel a strong headache for seconds but then afterwards it'll come again, not for the bit-beast but for you." That's great for us. And what if Dranzer is some dorky gay boy. Or some real idiot that's apparently strong?

"I could tell you the gender of your bit-beasts and the location, to make it easier for you to find and unite." As soon as she said that, I opened my eyes to look at her to see if she was joking, with a cold stare we all agreed. Up first went Tyson.

"Tyson, your bit-beast is Dragoon... Strong one it is... And your bit-beast is a male he's isn't at a difficult location, so he will be easy to find but he is Denmark... I guess he's there because of the strong wind, great tactic... I would write it down if I was you." There was paper in the middle of the table and luckily a pen, but Tyson has a male human form bit-beast. Hn.

"Ray, Drigger huh? She is very calm but protective isn't she, she saved your life when you was younger am I right?" Ray nods. "She is in tropical islands, at the island called Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, a very lovely place full of greenery." Ray writes it down as Tyson passes the pen, so Ray has a female bit-beast. Interesting.

"Max, Draciel right... Strong lad. Very protected as well. He was given to you by your grandmother. I would say he's very considerate. He is located at island Hawaii... Probably it's because Hawaii is an island surrounded by water. Don't take the trip as an advantage though." Hawaii... A way to get sun burnt. Great huh. This gotta be a waste of time.

"Tala, Wolborg hah she is very dominant and it's interesting because she is with another bit-beast called Dranzer in Antarctica, and Antarctica... Antarctica is Dranzer weakness... I do not know why she, I mean both of them are there, they are both females and from other male bit-beasts response it's quite interesting because they are many that wants to marry Dranzer or be by her side with her powerful and fierce techniques. So Kai you will be handling quiet a fire-ball there." Dranzer, a female, in Antarctica, and there's already a list of other bit-beast who wants to marry her, well she better be good-looking, but with that quote this is going to be amusing.

"Your telling me that Wolborg and Dranzer are in Antarctica? As humans?" Tala asked. Do they know where Antarctica is? Shit. How do we fucking know if this crap is true or not? What if this shit some stupid prank or big joke?

"Yes they are in Antarctica, is that a... Problem for you?" Tala sends a stern glare before I and him write the location as my thoughts run deeper about Dranzer. While the freaky lady continues.

_Dranzer you didn't tell me that you was on Earth._

**_I'm sorry master, but this is crucial training. And I do have a life of my own._**

_Do you think I'm that dumb? _

**_I wouldn't have chosen you if you was that dumb._**

_Hn._

**_Something tells me you got more to ask master._**

_I do. Truth to be told, are you really in Antarctica?_

**_Yes I am. _**

_Why? Isn't cold places your weakness for a beholder of fire?_

**_No master, ice is actually something I can defeat. Why do you think we defeated Tala and Wolborg so easily? *chuckle*_**

_I guess we did... Right now what are you doing?_

**_Talking to you master._**

_*growls*_

**_...Fine, I'm making dinner for me and Wolborg! Happy! _**

_Dinner?_

**_Yes dinner, cause we are in human form we have to eat human food too, so we re-energise. _**

_I didn't know you could cook. _

**_Don't you use that seductive and amusing tone master!_**

_What tone? And you shouldn't be talking to your master like that._

**_Apologies. Master Kai are you willingly to come to Antarctica just to meet us?_**

_Accepted. Me and Tala will come._

**_But Master Kai, you know what the cold could do to you, last time was something I could not take and I don't want you taking that risk._**

_I'll be okay. I can provide my body-heat to keep myself warm._

**_I hope you know what you are doing. _**

_I do. How will we find you?_

**_Don't worry about that, just land to the place where you can see red and blue lights._**

_Land?_

**_Yes land, you know your going to need a helicopter to find us, cause I don't want you getting lost and then ending up freezing to death and then you'll start getting frost-bites and that's like vile! *sigh* Me and Wolborg live together in quiet a big log cabin, but it's somewhere no one knows, so it's private._**

_If only you lived alone, that way would have been private._

**_Hush! Your leaving the shop now so open your eyes and walk out. It'll be nice to finally meet you._**

_I wonder what you look like?_

**_Shhh! And get yourself ready._**

* * *

Bold and Italic writing is Dranzer, and just italic writing is Kai, mind speaking.

**I do not own Beyblade or any of their characters but I do however own my own characters and plot. I do not own the image, DeviantART - Darkhunt - Hiwatari Kai. Great artwork and I hope you'll let me use the image as the cover.**

This is just a story I had in mind, like imagine if bit-beasts had human forms? And I'm like it would be interesting to write, right? Lol mind Kai language, he's 20 and still cold so what do you expect?

Anyways, I would love to read your reviews so... Take care guys! xx


	2. Confused Kitty

**Chapter 2: Confused Kitty**

**Kai POV**

It's been what? 3 days since we knew about bit-beasts having human forms. Well that's just fucking great news because we have no clue of what they look like, and they don't know what we look like! Getting mine and Tala bags ready we outside to the garden to go inside the helicopter that could be big enough and strong enough to face Antarctica and its winds of snow.

"Yo Kai how would we know where they live?" Didn't he ask Wolborg to answer that question for him?

"We have to follow the red and blue lights, it'll lead us to their cabin." Answering it myself I tried to speak to Dranzer this morning but she fucking blocked me out from talking to her. This is going to be fucking great help and watch what'll happen when I see her.

"Sir were ready to leave." My pilot says and yes he's my pilot, he's the only one I trust even for Tala, he saved my life a good few times.

Getting into the helicopter we were buckled to our seats, as most of our bags were with us, taking off all this shit better be true cause were flying out to Antarctica here, it's bloody fucking cold, I expect it to be colder than Russia at Moscow cause there it is cold. Taking a few hours, it starts to get uncomfortable, looking outside all you could see were lights and a lot of snow, it's probably night here.

"Sir where is the location?" Looking out the window to my left I notice some coloured lights, smirking I report back to the pilot.

"We're heading for the red and blue lights, just follow those lights on the left." Great so were actually coming close to meeting them. Shit, I guess none of us thought about the bond, what if me and Dranzer don't bond? I remember before leaving that weird shop the freaky lady gave us a headache once she told us, that was what we was supposed to be feeling during the eye-to-eye contact.

"Kai, can you reach Dranzer? Every time I'm trying to reach Wolborg she doesn't answer me back." Wolborg not answering too, naughty girls not listening to their masters hm?

"I know. I can't reach Dranzer either they're probably busy." That should get him thinking. The lights got bigger and brighter as we got closer until the helicopter lowered itself down. Are were here already? Fuck I feel so light headed.

"We're here sir," The last message before we got out of our seats and grabbed our bags as we felt the cold wing gust blow in with the strong currents, and the snow made it harder. Shit Dranzer wasn't kidding about how cold it is. Walking over to the cabin, the wind can seriously knock you down unless your strong enough to get back up again.

Tala reached the door as I stand behind him, as he knocks on the door, why is my heart suddenly stuck in my throat? Why the fuck can I hear my heart beat so loudly in my ears. Why are my ears getting so warm. Why the fuck are there butterflies in my stomach, roaming around so much I can't control it. The door opens as heat blew over us, a female with such pale skin opens the door.

Her eyes are a shade of an crystal blue, her hair is white with a hint of blue. She was in a white dressing gown as she smiled at Tala, allowing us to come in, I looked away to let them bond as seconds later I heard Tala curse cause of the head ache, smirking they walk in.

Grabbing my stuff another hand reaches out to grab it before me as I look up to see a fire in her eyes, there were so much shades of red, orange and hints of yellow her eyes softened as I looked into hers before getting disrupted by the massive pain in my head. Grabbing one of my bags we walk in as the room heat was perfect. How the fuck did we manage to get and reach this.

Looking at the back of Dranzer she had black glossy hair cascading down her back with perfect curls to give her the 70's look I guess. Fucking hell right in front of me is Dranzer, my bit-beast. She was in a black silk floor length robe as she placed my bags beside the couch.

"Dranzer." I say as I look at her smile at me, she's definitely not what I expected, she was a fine women that looked perfect. Fuck I gotta get out these erotic images out of my head.

"Master Kai?" Her voice sounds even better face to face.

"Hn." She tilts her head a bit.

"Are you okay?" She asks me, as I turn around to see Wolborg and Tala getting cosy.

"Yeah," She nods before heading to the kitchen as I take my layers of jackets off as I'm just in a black v-neck t-shirt. Dranzer walks back in as she has two cups of something in her hands. She passes me one as she sips hers before I smell mine before looking back at her. She knows.

"I know that you like to drink hot chocolate and make it seem as if it's coffee." After taking a sip, Dranzer was practically drinking it as I put my cup down and take hers off her and place it on the tea table in front of us as she doesn't get what I'm doing here, maybe this should do the trick

Pushing her on her back she's a little startled as I smirk at her, she really has no idea what I'm doing does she? Cause I moved her on back and pinned her hands above her head as her robe revealed her feminine legs as mine are beside with her's in between. She really never been a situation like this. Great.

"Master Kai, what are you doing?" A feeling down south aches, as I try to remove that fucking pain away.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She thinks for a while.

"That's why I asked you." Clever girl. Smarter than I thought.

"Wanna take this as punishment?" _Punishment?_ What?! Dranzer sudden thought.

"Why? I haven't done anything?" Confused kitty.

"When I tried to talk to you, why did you block me out?" She looks away as she tries to shake me off.

"I was in the middle of mind training." Mind training, what the hell is that?

"What?" She turns back to me as I glare slightly.

"It's where I can allow the person imagine what they want, I was trying to practise that today and in that way I had to block everything out of my mind and concentrate." Allowing the person to imagine what they want... She might use that as an excuse.

"Show me, prove it." She looks at me wide eyed as if she's not believing what I'm saying, I sit up to allow her to do her thing.

"Master I can't what if you get hurt?! What if something bad happens to you? This is too risky and I wish I can forbid it but please what if something gets out of control? I cannot allow such thing!" Dranzer, Dranzer, Dranzer, there's a lot of things you need to know about me.

"Dranzer." I say with sharp tone. "Show me," With that her eyes closed and setted herself up, she closed her eyes whilst concentrating as if she's trying to block everything out. Dranzer?

Just a few seconds after her eyes open and looks at me intently, the fire in her eyes dances as she is focusing on mine, after a while it was like staring a competition... Time pass... Fuck, all of a sudden my head started to feel light headed as I rub my temples, for fuck sakes I had enough with these stupid head-aches!

Looking back up I notice we're not in the cabin anymore, around me the sun is high and shining, beaming down on the ground, the blue is blue as it'll ever be, and fuck the grass is greener than any grass I've seen... Why am I getting all excited for? Seeing bit beasts all around I feel like a fucking midget you know, all of the bit beasts are living free in peace, some flying in the sky... Making clouds? Looking at Tala who walks in with Wolborg I turn to them with no excited face because they're looking at me like a weirdo.

"Can't you see it?" I ask as Tala sets a confused face.

"See what man? Your looking around like a freaking lunatic." Why can't he see it? I turn back to Dranzer as she's trying her best to concentrate but it looks like she's in pain?

Everything is starting to blur as I turn to Dranzer to see her...! Falling to the floor shit! Quickly I turn to her to catch her quickly in my arms, jeez she looks exhausted, she didn't have to worry about me, fuck she ended to worry about herself.

I tried to call her name, even Wolborg are worried along with Tala, but she couldn't even open her eyes or reply. Taking her to her room since Dranzer and Wolborg like different temperatures as me and Tala do the same we bunk downstairs at the couches.

Placing Dranzer in her bed, her room looks very exotic which I like. Removing her robe I lift her back up to put her robe away as her pyjamas was a vest kind of dress mid way to her thighs, the shade of dark crimson... Great I'm perving on my bit beasts. Covering her up I head downstairs as I make my self comfortable for tonight since it'll be a cold one.

But what the fuck have I done to Dranzer?

* * *

**Well there you go everybody, and thank you for the reviews, I'll try to reply them as soon as possible! What do you think of Dranzer? I know Wolborg hasn't said much but she was catching up with her own master, Tala. So yeah sorry. By the way sorry again if there are any mistake, it's not really easy doing this on my phone.**

**Well then, anyone up to give reviews?**

**Thanks for reading and take care! xoxo**


End file.
